The Christmas decoration lamp string has been widely used in many celebration occasions to enhance the sense of twinkling stars at night. However, the lamp strings hanging on the Christmas tree or around the house are boring and monotonous because of the lack of diversity. The traditional lamp string can not form a three dimensional shape in some specific cases. It has been very desirable to design a special lamp holder which can contain the lamp string and be easily deformed to any desired shape.